Una semana desastrosa
by Hikaru Akitsuki
Summary: Shuichi le hace una promesa a Ryuichi para compensarlo por un accidente que tiene con Kumagoro, lo que desata los celos de cierto escritor demasiado orgulloso para damitirlo.
1. Lo que mal empieza

Llevaba mas o menos 1 hora descansando, casi al terminar su nueva novela se le fue la inspiración, mas bien era que algo lo estaba distrayendo de su trabajo y no era precisamente el ruido que regularmente había en esa casa, de hecho ni siquiera había ruido. Shuichi no estaba en la casa en ese momento y era él quien armaba siempre el alboroto.  
  
Se puso a fumar y meditar sobre el por qué de su falta de concentración. En parte Shuichi si era el culpable de que se encontrara así, él y Sakuma Ryuichi. Ese estúpido vocalista de Nittle Grasper lo ponía de mal humor. Nunca había escapado a sus ojos la forma en que miraba a Su pequeño y esto lo ponía celoso. Un momento ¡¿Celoso él?! Si claro que lo estaba y mucho, verlos juntos le provocaba una furia enorme. ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba tan feliz el pequeño baka cuando estaba con ese estúpido e infantil cantante?! Era obvio, era su ídolo, por quien se convirtió en cantante también. En ese momento el timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
Abrió la puerta, pero el ver a la persona que había tocado no mejoró su humor, en vez de eso lo empeoró y mucho.  
  
- ¿Tatsuha, que demonios haces aquí?  
  
- Ay, hermanito ¿que manera de saludar es esa?  
  
- La que tu te mereces. Entonces, ¿a que vienes?  
  
- L a verdad, vengo a ver a Shuichi.  
  
Tatsuha esperaba que le dijera si estaba o no, o que lo llamara, pero recibió una mirada helada por toda respuesta.  
  
-Supongo que no está así que lo esperaré- Dijo Tatsuha ignorando la mirada de su hermano y pasando como si estuviera en su casa.  
  
Hacía mas o menos 15 minutos que el ensayo de Bad Luck acababa de terminar, en ese momento K entró para darles una noticia a los integrantes que hizo que un pequeño chico de pelo color rosa saltara sin control por todo el cuarto.  
  
-¡¿De verdad grabaremos todo un disco con Sakuma-san?!  
  
-Eso acabo de decir ¿o no?- Contestó K con cara de felicidad, con esos dos juntos y armando su torbellino tal vez tendría oportunidad de estrenar su nueva pistola. Además, le encantaría ver la cara de desesperación de Sakano cuando se enterara.  
  
-¡Es maravilloso!- Dijo con ojos muy brillantes.  
  
-Ryu-chan y Kumagoro también están muy contentos  
  
Ryuichi había salido de no se donde dándole tremendo susto al pobre Shu- chan que solo pudo dar un grito y un enorme salto. Todo esto no habría sido tan malo sino fuera por que cayó sobre el recién aparecido y éste soltó a Kumagoro que salió volando por la ventana abierta. Shuichi y Ryuichi se asomaron por la ventana solo para ver como Kumagoro era arrollado por un camión de mudanzas. El vocalista de Bad Luck solo atinó a echarse a llorar y disculparse 200000 veces.  
  
-Lo siento, de verdad. Lo siento mucho- Decía entre sollozos que se volvieron mas fuertes cuando Hiro entró con lo que quedaba del pobre conejo.  
  
-Calma, Shu-chan, tal vez se pueda arreglar.  
  
Hiro, Suguru y K miraron a Ryuichi con incredulidad. El pobre conejo había quedado muy mal, pero si eso podía consolar a su ruidoso amigo, no importaba que no se pudiera.  
  
-¡AAAAHHHHH, YA SE!- Casi mata a todos de un infarto por su repentino grito.-¿Qué te parece si hago lo que tu quieras por una semana Sakuma-san?  
  
Shuichi miraba a si ídolo con unos brillantes y enormes ojos de súplica para que le dijera que si y así poder quitarse el enorme remordimiento que tenía.  
  
-Muy bien Shu-chan. Haremos lo que dices, na no da!  
  
-¿Entonces que quieres hacer primero?  
  
-Quiero que Shuichi venga conmigo a dormir.  
  
-Perfecto, tal vez podríamos intentar arreglar a Kumagoro  
  
-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii, Shu-chan viene a casa de Ryu-chan!  
  
Tatsuha cambiaba y cambiaba de canal tratando de entretenerse con algo que hubiera en la tv, pero al parecer pusieron todo lo infinitamente aburrido del mundo a esa hora. Y llevaba 40 minutos esperando cuando escuchó el timbre y abrió la puerta.  
  
-Buenas tardes Tatsuha-kun, ¿que haces aquí?  
  
Pero nadie respondió al saludo que Shuichi le hizo, puesto que, Tatsuha estaba embobado con Sakuma, tartando de obtener su número telefónico. Después de todo a eso había venido.  
  
Shuichi decidió pasar y dejar a esos dos. Así sería mas fácil tomar lo que necesitaba sin que su "cuñado" y su amigo estaban detrás de el, el primero persiguiendo al segundo.  
  
-¿Vas a algún lado?  
  
-AHHHH!, Yuki me asustaste- Estaba muy nervioso- Esteee, si voy a la casa de Sakuma-san.  
  
-Vaya, por lo visto ya son muy amigos ¿verdad?- Dijo con la voz mas fría que Shuichi le había escuchado nunca.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que hice algo horrible. Maté a Kumagoro, BUUUUUUUUUUUAAA! Y entonces le dije a Sakuma-san que haría lo que el quisiera por una semana y el dijo que estaba bien y que quería que hoy fuera a dormir a su casa y yo me siento tan culpable por que el quiere mucho a Kumagoro, BUUUAAA!- Trató de justificarse ante su compañero y habló sin siquiera respirar entre frases, pero éste estaba tan celoso que ni siquiera se conmovió de la culpa que sentía el otro.  
  
-¿Por qué no te largas de una vez? Te deben estar esperando.  
  
Shuichi se fue muy triste por las palabras y el tono de voz empleado por el escritor, pero se sentía tan culpable que ni se le pasó por la cabeza el darle a si ídolo una excusa tonta para no ir con él y quedarse en casa.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Sakuma-san- Dijo y tiró del brazo del otro sin dar tiempo a despedirse y menos a que Tatsuha se invitara solo como había planeado.  
  
Adentro el escritor se moría de rabia y celos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a aprovecharse de la culpa que sentía SU SHU-CHAN?! Por que estaba totalmente seguro de que solo se aprovechaba. Lo único que lo calmaba era el pensar que su pequeño nunca lo traicionaría.  
  
-Lo malo- se dijo a si mismo- es que es demasiado inocente...  
  
Notas:  
  
Este es el primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida así que no sean muy malos conmigo.  
  
Para cualquier duda, sugerencia, aclaración u otros escriban a: otomy_junna@hotmail.com , estaré encantada de responderles.  
  
Por favor dejen sus opiniones, no se como vaya a terminar esto, así que si tienen una idea siempre es bienvenida.  
  
Se que fui muy cruel con Kumagoro, pero se recuperará, ya lo verán. 


	2. De juegos, pasatiempos, imagenes y otras...

Por alguna extraña razón siempre olvido decir que Gravitation no es mio, es de Maki Murakami (no se si lo escribo bien). Yo solo hago esto por diversión. Bien esta vez lo recordé y aquí está.  
  
***** *****  
  
El presidente de NG Records se encontraba acomodando los documentos de costumbre cuando su secretaria lo interrumpió para decirle que Noriko su ex compañera de trabajo estaba fuera de su oficina para hablar con el. La hizo pasar enseguida y no parecía muy contenta así que decidió sentarse pues se veía que eso iba para largo.  
  
-¿Me puedes decir que es eso de que Ryuichi va a grabar todo un disco con Bad Luck?-Dijo Noriko en cuanto hubo entrado.  
  
-Pues, eso, simple y sencillamente van a grabar juntos, ¿qué mas quieres que te diga?- Respondió sin perder su habitual sonrisa mientras la otra tomaba asiento.  
  
-No deberías jugar con los sentimientos ajenos.  
  
-No se de que me hablas.  
  
-Tu sabes muy bien de que te hablo, Thoma. Sabes que Ryuichi siempre fue el ídolo de Shuichi, sabes que Ryuichi está enamorado de él y sabes que Yuki- san conoce los sentimientos de ambos y no le hace ninguna gracia. Si graban el disco van a tener que estar muchísimo tiempo juntos, no hay que ser un genio para ver que eso causará un problema enorme.  
  
-Solo es mercadotecnia. Además tu sabes que un buen artista no debe dejar que su trabajo interfiera en su vida personal.  
  
-Si y también se que un buen empresario no debería dejar que sus diferencias y sentimientos personales interfieran con sus negocios. Y que un buen amigo no usa a otro para lograr sus propósitos, ¿no es así?- Dijo esto último mientras azotaba la puerta.  
  
***** *****  
  
Llevaban mas o menos 15 minutos caminando y Shuichi no decía una palabra, su acompañante comenzaba a preocuparse, sobre todo por que lo conocía y sabía que lo usual es que hablara muchísimo y casi sin tomar aire.  
  
-Shuichi, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó en tono serio.  
  
-¿Cómo?, Aahhhh, si estoy bien, es solo que creo que Yuki se molestó un poco. O tal vez ni le importó y por eso me dijo que me largara pronto.-Lo último sólo lo dijo para si mismo.  
  
Hace tiempo que venía pensando si Yuki de verdad lo amaba o no, tal vez solo lo quería para meterlo en la cama y en realidad le estorbaba y molestaba después. Eso era lo último que quería, lo único que deseaba era que su Yuki fuera feliz.  
  
-Si quieres regresar yo lo comprendo- La voz del vocalista de NG lo regresó a la realidad.  
  
-NOOOO, Sakuma-san, yo prometí que iría contigo y eso voy a hacer.  
  
-Pero no me gusta verte triste,-Contestó tomándolo de la mejilla y obligándolo a verlo a los ojos-me gustas más cuando estás contento.  
  
Shuichi no pudo decir nada solo se sonrojó mucho al pensar en lo que le acababa de decir su ídolo. Se obligó a calmarse, no debía malinterpretar lo que le dijo. Ellos eran amigos ¿no? Tal vez solo quiso decir que decir que le gustaba verlo contento, después de todo a tus amigos les gusta verte feliz.  
  
-¡Vamos Shu-chan hay que llegar a casa para reparar a Kumagoro, na no da!- De nuevo la voz de Ryuichi, en modo chibi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
Si, se dijo a si mismo que eso era y corrió tras su amigo / ídolo para alcanzarlo.  
  
**** *****  
  
Por mas vueltas que el rubio daba en la cama no lograba dormir, estaba demasiado tenso. Imágenes iban y venían en su mente. Imágenes donde su pequeño decidía dejarlo y marcharse con el estúpido cantantucho de NG, otra donde ese mismo cantante se le declaraba y Shu-chan le decía que tambien lo amaba. Eso solo contando las mas decentes. Cuando una imagen digna de una película xxx le pasó por la mente decidió mejor levantarse y ver la tv, algo muy inusual en él.  
  
-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejar que Tatsuha se quedara, por lo menos me mantendría entretenido con sus estúpidos lloriqueos.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras cambiaba de canales frenéticamente.  
  
Nunca hubiera pensado que hasta ese punto llegaba su desesperación y su necesidad de distraerse con algo.  
  
***** *****  
  
Después de algunas horas Kumagoro había quedado reparado y luego de un buen baño quedaría como nuevo. Las orejas le habían quedado un poquito pequeñas por que las puntas se habían rasgado y tuvieron que recortarlas, pero por lo demás parecía que no le hubiese pasado nada.  
  
-¡Quedó muy bien, na no da!  
  
-Es cierto. No sabia que fueras tan bueno para las manualidades Sakuma-san.  
  
-¡Oye Shu-chan, ¿puedo pedir otra cosa?!  
  
-Claro, lo que quieras Sakuma-san  
  
-¿Puedes llamarme Ryu-chan?- Luego de decir esto se puso mas serio- Pero no quiero que sea solo por la promesa que me hiciste, sino por que tu también quieres hacerlo.  
  
-Claro, somos amigos y yo también quiero hacerlo... Ryu-chan.  
  
-¡WAAAA!, ¿Oíste eso Kumagoro?, Shu-chan dijo que éramos amigos y me llamó por mi nombre.  
  
Una vez que Kumagoro quedó enterado, Ryuichi se lanzó sobre su amigo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.  
  
***** *****  
  
Eran las 8:00 a.m., había pasado toda la noche frente al televisor, claro que no había visto nada por mas de 20 segundos sin cambiar de canal por lo que el control remoto quedó inservible.  
  
Se levantó del sillón por primera vez en muchas horas y se dirigió a la cocina. No había nada de comer, tendría que pedir algo. ¿En qué podía entretenerse mientras llegaba la comida? No quería quedarse sin hacer nada por que las imágenes volvían a revolverle la mente y llenarlo de rabia si no estaba ocupado.  
  
Trató de seguir escribiendo su nueva novela, pero no pudo concentrarse en ello. Definitivamente tenía que buscarse un pasatiempo para cuando el baka decidiera irse con sus amigos, era eso o invitar Tatsuha para que lo entretuviera con sus lloriqueos como había pensado antes y era muy patético hasta para ser pensado. Para colmo no sabía ni a que hora llegaría, lo corrió tan rápido que ni siquiera le preguntó.  
  
***** *****  
  
Sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, primero besándole suavemente y luego de una manera mas pasional. No abrió los ojos aunque normalmente él era el que despertaba a su compañero así. Luego sintió como los mismos labios bajaban hasta su cuello.  
  
-¡Eso duele!- Dijo el chico de cabello rosa, aún sin abrir los ojos, cuando sintió un mordisco y un chupetón muy fuertes.  
  
-Lo siento- Dijo el que lo besaba.  
  
Shuichi lanzó un grito que se escucho a 5 manzanas a la redonda cuando reconoció la voz de quien lo había estado besando.  
  
-Tatsuha-kun ¿qué estabas haciendo?  
  
-Solo jugaba- Dijo poniendo la mirada mas inocente que pudo encontrar.  
  
-¿A que juegan?, ¡Ryuichi y Kumagoro también quieren jugar na no da!  
  
Mientras Tatsuha trataba de enseñarle a lo que "jugaban" a su amigo, el joven pelirrosa se fijó en el reloj.  
  
-¡Ayyyy, no!. Ryu-chan tenemos que irnos, K nos dijo que teníamos que estar en el estudio a las 10:00 en punto y ya son las 10:20. ¡Nos va a dar un tiro en la cabeza!-Dijo al mismo tiempo que batía record al cambiarse y arreglarse en 3 minutos.  
  
Salieron corriendo y dejando a Tatsuha en shock, por que por una parte no había podido completar el "juego" con su amor y además por que había escuchado como Shuichi le decía al otro Ryu-chan. ¿Quién se creía para tomarse esta confianza con su amado Ryu-chan?, él era el único que lo podía llamar así. Aunque por otro lado...  
  
-Esto se pondrá interesante. Me pregunto qué dirá mi hermanito cuando sepa que se volvieron tan amigos.  
  
Después de todo ver a su hermano enfadarse era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y no había nada que lo hiciera enfadar más que la confianza que se tenían esos dos.  
  
***** *****  
  
Casi había muerto dos veces ese día, primero por poco y los atropella un auto y luego K que no quería quitar la pistola de su cabeza por llegar tan tarde. Pero al fin todo había terminado y podría estar con su Yuki. Subió corriendo las escaleras, tiró su chaqueta en el suelo, abrió la puerta y gritó que había llegado.  
  
-Ya se que estás en casa, se te puede oír llegar desde un kilómetro antes.- Su humor mejoró en cuanto su pequeño cruzó la puerta.  
  
-Yukiiiii, que malo eres...-No le dio tiempo de decir nada mas cuando tenía a su koi besándolo.  
  
El escritor se dio cuenta de lo había extrañado mucho, no podía creer cuanto. ¿Por qué no podía decírselo? Bueno eso no importaba ya estaban juntos y no lo iba a dejar ir de nuevo. Ni bien hubo pensado esto se separó bruscamente de él y lo miró con ojos de hielo.  
  
-Largo de aquí- Dijo dándole la espalda al cantante.  
  
-¿Qué?, pero Yuki...  
  
-¿Eres tonto o algo así? Dije que te largues ahora mismo si no quieres que te saque.  
  
Las palabras del rubio le dolieron tanto que salió corriendo sin rumbo y a todo lo que sus piernas podían. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Nada que el supiera. Era la segunda vez que lo corría en menos de 24 horas y ni si quiera sabía por qué. Esto ya no estaba bien, tal vez lo que había pensado era verdad y solo le estorbaba a Yuki. Pues ya no le estorbaría mas...  
  
***** *****  
  
Notas:  
  
Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que le haya gustado.  
  
¿Qué le pasa al loco de Yuki?, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saberlo. Pobre Shu-chan, espero que nadie me mate por hacerlo sufrir tanto.  
  
Por favor dejen su opinión, es muy importante para mi (y para el fic, por que no se como lo voy a terminar, no tengo idea del final que vaya a tener).  
  
Respuesta a los reviews:  
  
Nat-chan 07: Gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión, es muy importante para mi.  
  
Hinoto de Kogure: O es Arashi, como me pusiste dos nombres no se cual ponerte. Y de lo que preguntaste, si se queda son el(luego de sufrir un muchito). Muchas gracias por dejar tu review.  
  
BISOUJO-HENTAI: Me gusta tu sugerencia, lástima que no la puedo hacer por que en el fic, aunque no se note al principio, Ryuichi está enamorado de Shu (por lo menos por ahora). Gracias por tu review.  
  
Rikku-tomoe: Gracias por decirme lo de la configuración, la verdad no se mucho inglés y no me había dado cuenta.  
  
Kiri-chan: Que bueno que te gustó, estoy muy contenta de que me dejaras un review y como ves Kumagoro-chan ya se recuperó.  
  
Hasta la próxima. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. 


	3. Fiebre y verdades

Ya era de noche y la lluvia seguía cayendo. Ryuichi caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué hacer con ese sentimiento? Cada vez que veía a Shuichi su corazón comenzaba a palpitar aceleradamente, le parecía tan dulce, tan tierno, tan perfecto... no lo podía evitar... estaba totalmente enamorado de él.  
  
Lamentablemente esa sensación tan cálida desaparecía en cuanto recordaba al escritor, ese que ni siquiera lo trataba como lo merecía, ¿cómo podía Shuichi soportar sus maltratos y desplantes? Y lo que es peor ¿cómo podía hacerle todas esas cosas el rubio, si tenía todo por lo que el cantante de Ng daría su vida por tener?  
  
Todas estas preguntas sin respuesta, por lo menos para el, le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie antes y ahora que sabía lo que es el amor no podía compartirla con la persona que amaba. Pero había tomado una decisión, no se interpondría en la felicidad de Shu-chan, aunque eso significara verlo con alguien más.  
  
En el momento en el que pasaba por el parque vio una figura conocida en una banca, se acercó y lo miró por un momento, al parecer estaba dormido.  
  
-Shu-chan- lo llamó mientras lo movía- Shu-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Se quedó mirando al pequeño mientras abría los ojos, se veía tan lindo, como un ángel, un ángel que, al parecer, había llorado hasta quedarse dormido.  
  
-Ryu-chan, ¿dónde estamos?  
  
-¡En el parque, na no da!  
  
-Ahhh, creo que me quedé dormido mucho tiempo.  
  
-Es mejor que vayamos a mi casa para que te quites esa ropa mojada, no da.- Dicho esto lo jaló sin dar tiempo a que respondiera.  
  
Llegaron en menos de 5 minutos. El departamento de Sakuma estaba tal y como lo habían dejado esa mañana. Shuichi se dirigió inmediatamente al baño, no quería dejar mojado todo el piso. Se quitó la ropa, la tiró al suelo y se metió en la tina que se había llenado de agua caliente mientras se desvestía.  
  
Cuando terminó de bañarse se puso la ropa que el dueño de la casa le había ofrecido aunque le quedó bastante grande y tuvo que doblarle por algunos lados tenía que admitir que no se le veía tan mal y agradeció que el y Ryuichi tuvieran gustos similares.  
  
-Shu-chan, es hora de cenar, na no da.-Gritó el cantante de Ng y el otro salió corriendo hacia la cocina pero se detuvo a medio camino.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?, te ves raro Shu-chan.  
  
-No es nada, solo me maree un poquito.  
  
-Tienes las mejillas rojas, tal vez te resfriaste por estar tanto tiempo empapado y en el frío.- Decía mientras le tocaba la frente- Creo que tienes fiebre, será mejor que te vayas a la cama, te llevaré la cena.  
  
-¡¿EHHH?!, no es nada, no te molestes, yo...-No pudo terminar lo que decía cuando estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.  
  
-Ves, nada de no te molestes te llevaré a la cama, na no da.  
  
Con un movimiento rápido levantó al pequeño y lo llevó en brazos a la cama. Shuichi no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse, cosa que no se notó por que sus mejillas ya estaban rojas por la fiebre.  
  
Estaba frente a la puerta llevaba un buen rato llamando y ya temía que no estuviera nadie cuando abrieron la puerta. Un Ryuichi con una cara de preocupación extraña en el apareció en la puerta.  
  
-Tatsuha-kun, que bueno que vienes, necesito ayuda.  
  
Tatsuha se sentía en el cielo, ni siquiera tuvo que decir nada y ya estaba dentro de la casa de su ídolo, además de que éste necesitaba su ayuda. Pensó que tal vez había algún bicho en el cuarto o algo así, pero en cuanto vio para que lo necesitaba, la expresión que tenía el otro al abrir la puerta cobró sentido. Se quedó mirando la pequeña figura que estaba en la cama.  
  
-He tratado de bajarle la fiebre por 2 horas pero no parece mejorar nada.  
  
- Creo que lo mejor es llamar a un médico.  
  
-Y a tu hermano.- Dijo con una nota de resentimiento en su voz.  
  
-¿A Eiri?, ¿para qué?  
  
-Ha estado llamándolo todo el tiempo.-Ahora ya no era resentimiento sino odio lo que se reflejaba en su voz y no parecía solamente por celos.  
  
Tatsuha llamó a un doctor y después trató de comunicarse con su hermano pero no respondía al teléfono, así que decidió ir hasta su casa y tumbarle la puerta si era necesario.  
  
Otra noche haciendo lo mismo, solo que esta vez el control remoto no funcionaba así que tuvo que presionar los botones de la tv. El resultado fue que se quedó trabada en el canal del clima.  
  
El rubio decidió que era mejor apagar el televisor y salir a dar un paseo por ahí. El dichoso paseo duró toda la noche. Cuando por fin regresaba a casa encontró a su hermano dormido frente a la puerta, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo ahí.  
  
Trató de pasar sin despertarlo para que no se diera cuenta de que había regresado, tal vez se diera por vencido y dejara de molestarlo, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que, en cuanto puso la llave en la cerradura, el teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de la casa.  
  
-Eiri, por fin regresas, Shuichi...-Empezó a decir el mas joven pero el otro no lo dejó terminar.  
  
-Shuichi no está y no te dejaré pasar a esperarlo, así que ya puedes irte largando.  
  
-Ya se que el no está aquí, está en casa de mi Ryuichi, pero...-Se quedó con la palabra en la boca, por que su hermano le cerró la puerta en la cara.  
  
-Puedes decirle a Shuichi que si está tan a gusto en esa casa que puede quedarse ahí para siempre, por que aquí ya no es bien recibido.  
  
-Eres un idiota, no se como Shuichi puede soportarte. Solo venía a decirte que él está enfermo, y como ya te lo dije me voy. Solo espero que te preocupe lo suficiente como para olvidar tu estúpido egoísmo y vayas a verlo. Por que el se preocupa tanto por ti que hasta con una fiebre tan alta te recuerda.  
  
-Pues a mi no me importa, después de todo ya tiene a su ídolo para que lo cuide.  
  
Tatsuha se puso a gritar tras la puerta. No le importaba que la gente se le quedara mirando cuando pasaba por ahí, estaba dispuesto a hacer recapacitar a su hermano, su pequeño "cuñado" no se merecía sufrir tanto por su tonto hermano y ya era hora de que se diera cuanta de que la paciencia de Shuichi no era eterna.  
  
-Y supongo que tampoco te importa que se harte de ti un día y se largue con su ídolo, que por lo menos lo trata como se merece. Y ¿sabes una cosa?, no creo que falte mucho para eso.  
  
El escritor no soportó más, abrió la puerta y se lanzó sobre su hermano a los golpes. Le dijo lo que siempre había temido oír, que su pequeño había una posibilidad de que su pequeño no esperara por siempre y se largara con otro(especialmente si ese "otro" era Sakuma) y su orgullo no lo soportó.  
  
-Creo que eso te dolió, ¿verdad?- Dijo el mas joven mientras se frotaba la mejilla que tenía muy roja por el golpe.  
  
-Y yo creo que tu eres más egoísta que yo. No estás aquí por que estés preocupado por Shuichi, sino por que estás preocupado por ti mismo, por que el pueda quitarte al estúpido cantantucho ese.  
  
-Tal vez, pero yo lo admito. Además, en caso de que fuera necesario, yo pelearía por él y no sería tan tonto como para verlo alejarse de mi y no hacer nada todo por "orgullo". Y aunque no lo creas, si estoy preocupado por el, por que no se merece sufrir de esta manera. Así que mejor que si lo amas se lo digas y sino, lo dejes en paz para que pueda encontrar a alguien con quien ser feliz.  
  
Una vez dicho esto dejó a su hermano parado en medio de la calle y se fue corriendo para ver como seguía su amigo, por que ahora que lo meditaba, Shuichi no era solo un medio para llegar a su amado Ryu-chan, sino una maravillosa persona a la que ahora podía llamar amigo.  
  
Yuki estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de su hermano. ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho por él, Shuichi no se merecía una visita estando enfermo?, claro que la merecía, pero el recordar por que lo corrió de su casa lo hacía pensar lo contrario inmediatamente después de decidirse.  
  
Tenía una marca en el cuello, cuando la vio pensó que tal vez fuera un golpe, pero al verla mas de cerca, estaba seguro de que no era eso, sino la marca que se deja después de un beso bastante apasionado, lo sabía por que había "chupado" así varias veces a Shuichi. Estaba seguro de que el día anterior no lo tenía y, regresa de la casa del otro idiota y aparece como por arte de magia. Qué otra cosa podía pensar, sino que habían tenido algo. Eso si que no lo podía soportar.  
  
Así se pasó horas, hasta que decidió que iría a remediar esto de una vez por todas. No permitiría que ese estúpido le robara lo que más quería. Le pondría un alto antes de que las cosas se salieran más de control. Iba a ir por SU SHU-CHAN hasta la casa de ese maldito y lo traería de vuelta. Tal vez hasta pudiera golpear un poco a Sakuma para hecerle ver que no podía aprovecharse de SU AMANTE y de paso descargar todo el coraje y la frustración que se le había acumulado en esos días.  
  
Notas:  
  
Aquí está un capítulo mas, perdón por el retraso, pero es que no tengo computadora propia y tengo que rentar una.  
  
Ahora ya saben por que corrió Eiri a Shu-chan, por poco y se me pasaba ponerlo.  
  
Respuestas a los Reviews:  
  
Kiri Miyamoto: Sip, yo tampoco lo entiendo, creo que ni el se entiende. Creo que algunas de ustedes tienen radar para detectar lo que sigue o algo así, ya ves que Ryu-chan si se encuentra a Shu todo triste, no se le declara, pero algo es algo.  
  
Nat-chan07: Sipi, a lo que me refiero con que no se el final es a que puede surgir una idea de ultimo momento. Me imagino muchos finales, a ver en que queda.  
  
Rikku_tomoe: ^/////^, no creo que sea de muerte pero muchas gracias. ¿Qué como van a quedar al final las parejitas? Bueno, solo te digo que soy una armadora de lios pero siempre se resuelven, soy amante de los finales felices y muy melosos.  
  
BISHUJO-HENTAI: ^^U A esto me refería con el radar, ¿eres adivina o algo así mujer? Trataré de hacer mas largos los capítulos, es que la verdad tengo ya hechos los primeros cuatro, solo que los había perdido y no pude subirlos aquí, pero a partir del 5º ya podré hacerlos mas largos, solo quería respetarlos como los había subido a otra pagina (amor-yaoi.com. por si les interesa visitarla ^-^).  
  
Velia: ^^U Otra con radar, ustedes son adivinas y no me lo quieren decir T- T. No, ya en serio, pues si Tatsuha le hizo un chupetón a Shu-chan y si, tambien termina viviendo en casa de Ryuichi. Hinoto no prodría haberlo hecho mejor. Nota: Si no entendieron eso es por que no han visto X, y no saben de lo que se pierden ^-^.  
  
No tengo mucho que decir, excepto gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. 


	4. Demasiado lejos

Ryuichi estaba realmente agotado, no podía creer que la solución a la fiebre de Shuichi fuera tan sencilla. Lo que hizo el doctor, luego de examinarlo, fue meterlo en la tina con agua fría, poco a poco su fiebre fue bajando. Menos mal que Tatsuha había llegado a ayudarlo por que estando el solo seguramente se hubiera puesto tan histérico que no hubiera sabido que hacer. Cuando se trataba de Shu-chan si que perdía la cabeza. Por suerte, según el doctor, no se convulsionó, sino entonces si que hubiera quedado aterrorizado. Según recordaba el médico también dijo que no sabía por que se había puesto tan mal, solo era un pequeño resfriado y la fiebre subía demasiado rápido, aunque tal vez fuera causa del "estrés".  
  
-Si, un "estrés" llamado Yuki Eiri, ¿no es así Shu-chan?- Dijo mientras se recostaba junto al pequeño cantante que ahora dormía tranquilamente.  
  
Aun tenia fiebre, el doctor le había dejado a Ryuichi algunas pastillas y su número telefónico por si la temperatura subía nuevamente.  
  
-Shuichi comprendo que te sientas mal y que estés triste, pero no puedes hacerle esto a la gente que te quiere. Estás siendo muy egoísta al pensar solo en tu dolor, ¿es que no piensas en como se van a sentir tus amigos y tu familia si te pasa algo? ¿Qué sería de ellos?...- Susurró en su oído y comenzó a llorar desconsolado- ...¿Qué sería de mi?... Eres lo único que tengo... El sueño lo venció finalmente y se quedó profundamente dormido junto a su pequeño "amigo".  
  
Tatsuha ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, solamente abrió a puerta y por un momento su mente vagó hasta situarse en un tiempo futuro en el que habría esa misma puerta y Ryuichi saltaba a sus brazos dándole la bienvenida. Se obligó a volver a la realidad, tenía que saber como se encontraba su "cuñadito". Entró a la recamara donde los había dejado la noche anterior para buscar a su estúpido hermano. Ahí estaban, dormidos uno al lado del otro, por un momento una fantasía que sobrepasaba a las peores películas pornográficas vagó por su mente al ver a esos dos a su "disposición" y tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre ellos. Ryuichi comenzó a despertar, lo que sacó al otro de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Ahhh, Tatsuha-kun, que bueno que ya regresaste, ¿dónde está tu hermano? ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?  
  
- No quiso venir y me corrió de su casa a patadas. ¿Cómo está Shuichi?  
  
- Mucho mejor, todavía tiene algo de fiebre, pero seguro que se le pasa pronto.  
  
- Seguro que si, – dijo para tratar de subir el ánimo de Ryuichi que se veía bastante deprimido y se notaba a leguas que había estado llorando- además mi cuñadito tiene mucha energía, te aseguro que en un rato va a estar saltando por todas partes como siempre.  
  
- Si.-Dijo no muy convencido.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si mientras Shuichi duerme nosotros terminamos el juego que comenzamos ayer?  
  
- ¿Juego, no da?  
  
Y mientras el mas joven armaba todo un espectáculo xxx en su cabeza, Ryuichi corría a contestar el teléfono que comenzó a sonar, aunque Tatsuha estaba tan entretenido con su sueño que ni siquiera parecía notar que el otro protagonista de dicha fantasía ya no estaba ahí.  
  
- ¿Thoma, eres tu, na no da? ...Ya veo, ¿entonces comienzan la junta para lo del disco es hoy?... Pero Shuichi no puede, está enfermo... Si anoche le dio fiebre...Lo se por que se está quedando en mi casa... ¿En serio?...Gracias, ¡nos vemos en una hora entonces, no da!  
  
Colgó y fue corriendo de nuevo a la habitación donde encontró a Shuichi ya despierto y tratando de devolver a Tatsuha a la realidad. Pasaba su mano frente a sus ojos y el otro seguía inmerso en su pensamiento (y con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa).  
  
- ¡Shu-chan! ¿Cómo te sientes, no da?  
  
- Estoy bien, gracias Ryu-chan.  
  
- Que bien, pero todavía tienes que descansar por que hay que comenzar la grabación del disco cuanto antes.  
  
- Ahhh, casi lo había olvidado con todo lo que ha pasado.  
  
Bajó la cabeza y luchó para no ponerse a llorar, lo bueno fue que en ese momento Tatsuha reaccionó y comenzó a decir algo de que ahora podría jugar los tres. Claro que los otros dos no le ponían mucha atención, aunque el pequeño pelirosa fingía que si lo hacía.  
  
- Bueno yo me tengo que ir.- Dijo Ryuichi para cambiar de tema, al parecer Shuichi no quería hablar sobre eso en ese momento y el no quería forzarlo tampoco.  
  
- ¿Ehhh?, ¿a dónde vas?, pero si íbamos a jugar los tres juntitos- Tatsuha estaba haciendo berrinche en el suelo por ver por segunda vez su plan de tener a "su Ryu-chan" (y de paso a Shuichi también) para el solo.  
  
- Es que Thoma llamó esta mañana para decirme que empezábamos la junta para organizar todo lo de las grabaciones y quedé de ir a las 10:30 y luego contarle a Shu-chan , no da.  
  
- Pero Ryu-chan, ya son las 11:15. Es muy tarde. – Dijo el pelirrosa preocupado.  
  
- Es que no quería irme sin ver que estabas mejor y como ya estás mejor, me voy corriendo, na no da.  
  
- ¿Pero en que te vas a ir?  
  
- En coche, na no da.  
  
- ¿Sabes manejar?- Preguntó Shuichi temiendo la respuesta.  
  
- No, pero he visto a Thoma y a Noriko-chan y es muy facil.- Dijo y salió corriendo.  
  
- Tatsuha-kun, ¿sabes manejar?- Tatsuha asintió y comprendió la petición que le iba a hacer el cantante, así que salió corriendo tras el otro antes de que se matara.  
  
Estaba parado frente a la casa del loco del conejo rosa, no tenía muchas ganas de verlo pero no había otra alternativa, necesitaba saber lo que había pasado la noche que su Shuichi se quedó a dormir en su casa. Iba a tocar cuando el loco salió corrriendo seguido por su, no menos loco, hermano. Se quedaron viendo un momento, como analizándose, hasta que Tatsuha rompió el silencio tenso que se había formado.  
  
- Ah, hermanito que bueno que te decidiste a venir. Shuichi está allá adentro. Puedes reconciliarte con el si quieres, nosotros ya nos vamos así que nadie te va a molestar- Comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
- No vengo a ver a Shuichi, si no a hablar con el- Y señaló a Ryuichi.- A solas, si no te importa "hermanito". – Dijo sarcásticamente y Tatsuha se fue de inmediato. Le gustaba hacer enojar a su hermano pero sabia cuando retirarse antes de que fuera dañino para su salud.  
  
- No se de que tendríamos que hablar tu y yo.  
  
- Claro que lo sabes. Quiero que me digas que pasó entre tu y Shuichi la noche que se quedó en tu casa.  
  
Shuichi se sentó a ver la tv. Estaba buscando algo interesante que ver cuando escuchó que alguien abria la puerta. Pero si no hacía ni 10 minutos que Ryuichi y Tatsuha salieron, no podían ser ellos. Al parecer estaba equivocado por que vio entrar al mas joven.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el cantante preocupado  
  
- Nada... ehhh, Ryu-chan me dijo que volviera por algo que olvidó.  
  
- ¿Y que es?  
  
- Ahhhh... pues... una libreta, si eso... supongo que es donde tiene las canciones que escribe. Es azul y con un conejo en la portada, ¿me ayudas a buscarla?  
  
- Claro, así es mas rápido.  
  
- Bien, yo busco aquí y tu ve al cuarto.  
  
Era tan fácil engañarlo, era demasiado inocente. Tenía 5 minutos fingiendo que buscaba cuando escuchó que su "cuñadito" lo llamaba.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, ya la encontraste?  
  
- Nop, pero encontré a Kumagoro. Ven hay que llevárselo a Ryu-chan, además será mejor que se vaya ahora sin la libreta o no va a llegar.- Dijo y jaló a Tatsuha sin hacer caso a la insistencia de éste de quedarse dentro.  
  
- No se que quieres decir con eso, no pasó nada entre nosotros.- Ryuichi trataba de permanecer en calma pero el escritor no parecía muy tranquilo.  
  
- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Crees que no vi el chupetón que le dejaste en el cuello?  
  
- Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que Shuichi no haría nada si no es por amor. Y tu eres el único a quien el ama.  
  
- Si, pero también se que te idolatra y se de tus sentimientos hacia el.  
  
- ¿Y eso es suficiente para desconfiar de el?. ¿Sabes?,si no puedes confiar en el amor de Shu-chan entonces no lo mereces.  
  
Tal vez Ryuichi no se daba cuanta por la ira que reprimía en ese momento, pero estaba pisando un terreno muy peligroso. El decirle al rubio tantas verdades juntas, sobretodo lo de no merecer el amor de la única persona que tenía, lo estaba destrozando. Su ya herido orgullo estaba siendo acabado, y eso mezclado con los celos desenfrenados que sentía en ese momento no hacían una combinación muy segura que digamos.  
  
- He conocido a personas menos inocentes y que se han dejado llevar por el deslumbramiento de la persona que admiran.- Dijo en un tono que hubiera dado miedo a cualquiera.  
  
- Yo nunca he hecho nada por tener a Shuichi para mi, por que pensé que era feliz contigo. Pero ahora veo que solo lo haces sufrir. Esta es tu última oportunidad para remediarlo, por que si llego a tenerlo, ten la seguridad de que nunca mas volverá a ti. El no merece pagar por los errores de tu pasado.  
  
Ahí estaba, lo último que faltaba para hacer a Yuki explotar. Que ese idiota mencionara su pasado, un pasado que se suponía solo conocían 2 personas ajenas a su familia: Shuichi y Thoma. ¿Era solo una coincidencia que mencionara eso? No lo sabía, pero eso era suficiente para lanzarse sobre el cantante.  
  
Ryuichi vio como la expresión de los ojos del escritor pasaba del miedo a una furia incontrolable. El puño del otro se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. Sintió como caía al suelo, pero ningún dolor en su mejilla que le indicara que había sido golpeado, en cambio sintió que alguien caía sobre el al llegar al frío asfalto. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió, ahí sobre el, estaba Shuichi con una mejilla roja.  
  
- ¿Shu-chan estás bien?- Preguntó Ryuichi en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión.  
  
- ¿Ah?, si Ryu-chan estoy bien, ¿y tu?- Aseguró el pequeño y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.  
  
- Yo estoy bien, no da.  
  
Shuichi aún estaba asombrado, pero no tanto como el rubio que se encontraba de pie ante el. Tenía la mirada perdida. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, y mucho menos lo que sucedió después. Su amante se puso justo frente al loco para protegerlo de golpe que quería darle. Había golpeado a Shu- chan. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas notó que el loco del conejito estaba hablando, pero cuando habló el pelirrosa si que escuchó, y perfectamente. Su pequeño llamó a ese loco Ryu-chan, ¿desde cuando le hablaba con tanto cariño? Y luego esa sonrisa y su preocupación por el, eso fue el colmo. No soportó mas ver a Shuichi tan bien con alguien mas. ¿Y que hizo?, lo usual, herir al pequeño ángel y salir corriendo como cobarde. Solo que esta vez temía que había cruzado la linea de la crueldad como le dijo el cantante de Bad Luck.  
  
- Ya que estás tan feliz de que esté bien puedes quedarte a cuidarlo para siempre.- Dijo y le dirigió lo que esperaba fuera una mirada fría.  
  
- ¿Eh?, pero Yuki...  
  
- Pero nada, no quiero volver a verte. No me has dado mas que problemas desde que te conocí y ya estoy arto de eso. Ni siquiera se por que te soporté tanto tiempo.  
  
- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada mas que amarte...  
  
- No se le puede llamar "amor" si no es mutuo...- Dijo y salió lo mas rápido que pudo, no soportaba mas la mirada triste de Shuichi.  
  
Estaba seguro que esta vez no vería al pequeño suplicar perdón, ni nadie que viniera a pedir por el chico de hermosos ojos violetas. Esta ves había terminado con el corazòn de Shuichi, había ido demasiado lejos... Seguramente Thoma estaría feliz cuando lo supiera...  
  
Nat_chan07: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus animos.  
  
Kiri Miyamoto:Si Yuki es un bruto de primera, pero en fin, así es nuestro buen Yuki y así nos gusta, ¿o no? A mi tambien me gusta verlo celoso. Gracias por tu halago y por esperar tanto.  
  
Kisuka: Lamento no poder hacer mas largos los capitulos, es que soy muy lenta escribiendo y como dije no tengo computadora propia, pero prometo hacer un esfuerzo por publicar mas rápido, gracias por tu review.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: La pagina de amor yaoi se cambio por problemas con el servidor, espero que hayas podido encontrarla de nuevo y si no puedes mandarme un mail y con gusto te paso la nueva dirección. Muchas gracias por tu review.  
  
Jakito yui ishida: Pues lo hacemos sufrir por que el hace sufrir a mi Shu- chan y eso no me gusta nadita. No te creas, es parte de lo interesante de los fics, ¡los problemas le dan sabor a la vida! Gracias por dejarme tu comentario.  
  
Velia: ¡¡¡¡Siiiii, mi lindo Kamuiiii!!!!! Adoro X, es un gran anime con un gran final aunque sea triste, por lo general a mi no me gusta ese tipo de finales, pero estuvo tan emocionante y bien tratado que no me puedo quejar y quien sabe tal vez el manga termine diferente como la película. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.  
  
¿Qué les parece? Lamento mucho hacer sufrir tanto a Shu-chan, creanme que no me agrada pero es por el bien del fic. Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Ya saben, me faltaba de todo, tiempo, dinero, inspiración, etc. Con respecto a lo que curó a Shu-chan, creanme que en verdad funciona cuando hay mucha fiebre, lo experimenté yo misma cuando era pequeña, eso me hicieron para bajarme la fiebre. A todos aquellos que quieran dejar un comentario se los agradeceré infinitamente. Y también está mi mail, otomy_junna@hotmail.com, por si algo se les ofrece. (O si queren agregarme a su lista de messenger para platicar está bien.) . Nos vemos pronto (espero). 


End file.
